


Wish Fulfillment

by Fr333bird



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes one of Draco's wishes come true. Fluff/established relationship ficlet, mostly PWP. Contains explicit adult content and slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: Wish fulfilment (one shot)  
> ** Pairing: Harry/Draco, established relationship  
> Disclaimer: The characters totally belong to JK Rowling; I don't make any profit from this.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Contains explicit adult content and slash (as usual).  
> Word count: 1350  
> Summary: Draco loves sucking Harry's cock but isn't keen on the flavour. Harry has a cunning plan.

**Title: Wish fulfilment (one shot)  
** Pairing: Harry/Draco, established relationship  
Disclaimer: The characters totally belong to JK Rowling; I don't make any profit from this.  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Contains explicit adult content and slash (as usual).  
Word count: 1350  
Summary: Draco loves sucking Harry's cock but isn't keen on the flavour. Harry has a cunning plan.

 **A/N: This was a writing challenge I set myself to see if I could just write and not agonise too much. I set a timer and wrote half of this in 30 minutes. Then I was on a roll so finished it, it took an hour in total. I did a little editing afterwards but not much. I'm pretty chuffed with it, so hope you find it entertaining.**

Draco hummed in pleasure as he felt Harry's cock twitch in his mouth. He pulled back, running his tongue around the head of the beautiful cock between his lips and flicked his eyes up to meet Harry's green gaze, enjoying the dazed look of pleasure on his lover's face.

He took Harry deep again, sliding his tongue along on the vein on the underside of his shaft until he felt hair prickle the tip and Harry's cock bumped delightfully against the back of his throat. Harry gasped and moaned, hands clenching in Draco's silky hair, thighs tightening around him.

"Fuck... yes... Draco... Fuck..." incoherent sounds fell desperately from Harry's lips as he thrust up to meet Draco's mouth.

Draco could tell he was close, he brought his hand up to cup Harry's balls and braced himself as Harry bucked and came, crying out in ecstasy as his hot spunk pulsed out into Draco's throat. Draco fought the urge to choke and gulped it down, proud of himself for managing to swallow. He knew Harry loved it when he did but try as he might he had never learned to enjoy the flavour.

Draco sucked and licked the last drops from Harry's cock and sat up to straddle him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's OK babe," Harry's lips quirked. "I don't mind if you grimace. I know that jizz isn't your favourite thing in the world."

Draco grinned back. "But your cock _is_ my favourite thing in the world, and I love sucking it." He licked his lips. "And I love it when you come in my mouth..." He chuckled ruefully, "if only your jizz tasted like chocolate then my life would be perfect."

Harry laughed and pulled him down for a heated kiss, exploring Draco's mouth and catching the bitter saltiness of himself on his lover's tongue.

XOXOXOX

A few days later, a large tawny owl showed up at their flat during breakfast with a small parcel attached to its leg. Draco attempted to relieve the bird of the package but it sidled away and ruffled its feathers at him defensively.

"It must be for you Harry," Draco raised his eyebrows. "The owl is being unusually protective. Are you expecting anything?"

"Oh it's probably just something from work," Harry replied airily, a smile lurking at the corners of his mouth. "You know how the ministry owls are; they are trained to be cautious."

Draco narrowed his eyes a little, feeling sure that Harry was hiding something... but he let it pass. Whatever the mysterious parcel was he was sure he'd find out soon enough.

XOXOXOX

That night Draco was stretched out in bed reading, waiting for Harry to come to bed. Harry was finishing up in the shower and Draco had plans to pounce. He could never resist Harry when he was still slightly damp from the shower, his wild hair sticking up in spikes. Draco was having trouble concentrating on his book and his cock was already hardening at the thought.

He looked up as Harry entered the room, watching his muscles flex as he ran his hands through his unruly dark mop. Draco admired the lean chest and tempting trail of dark hair winding its way down below the towel which sat tantalizingly low on Harry's hips.

"Come here," Draco's voice was husky and commanding. Harry met his gaze and slowly approached him, eyes full of anticipation. Draco sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, the sheet falling off his already naked body. He watched Harry's eyes light up at the sight of his erection, hard and wanting.

Draco drew Harry towards him in one quick movement and pulled at the towel allowing it to fall to the floor at Harry's feet. He smirked in pleasure as Harry's cock bobbed up to greet him, then dipped his head and ran his tongue gently up from base to tip allowing his hot breath to wash over Harry's flesh, still damp from the shower.

Harry gasped and put his hands on Draco's shoulders. "Wait a minute," he pushed Draco away gently. "I forgot... there's something I need to get first."

Draco met his teasing green eyes, his interest piqued. He admired Harry's shapely arse as he turned away and retrieved something from the pocket of his jeans, tossed carelessly over a nearby chair. Harry moved back to the bedside with a small bottle in his hand and a smile on his face.

"What is it?" Draco was intrigued. The bottle was unlabelled and he didn't recognise the potion inside.

"It's a surprise," Harry grinned. He uncorked the bottle and drank the contents in one gulp, the pale column of his throat bobbing as he swallowed. "You'll find out soon enough. Now... where were we?" Harry slid onto the bed and pulled Draco over him so that their cocks bumped together and their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

"I think I was about to indulge in my favourite pastime." Draco licked his lips slowly and cast his eyes down to Harry's cock, thick and beautiful as it lay against his belly in its nest of dark curls.

"Oh yes... well please, don't let me keep you from that any longer." Harry's teasing tone couldn't hide his desire and impatience as Draco wriggled down until he was level with Harry's erection.

He started at the base, smoothing up the hot flesh with long licks until Harry was writhing and moaning with anticipation. Then Draco took the base of Harry's cock in his hand and squeezed gently, entranced at the sight of the wetness oozing from the tip. He dipped his head to taste and then gasped in amazement as the unfamiliar flavour assaulted his senses, he licked hungrily, humming his appreciation until every drop had gone, then sat back meeting Harry's eyes.

"Harry Potter, you fucking genius!" He exclaimed in admiration. "How in the name of Merlin, did you do that?"

Harry laughed in delight, "it's worked then?" he beamed in satisfaction. "Fred and George really are brilliant. Did they get the flavour totally right? It's supposed to be plain chocolate with a hint of orange."

"Oh yes," Draco's eyes gleamed hungrily and his tongue traced delicately over his bottom lip catching a trace of Harry's essence, assessing it carefully. "Totally and utterly right, but I think I need to try again to be absolutely positive..."

He lunged forward wrapping his lips around Harry's cock and sucked and lapped eagerly, overwhelmed at the brilliance that was Harry, his Harry. He moaned around Harry's cock as each dribble of pre-come made his mouth water as the gorgeous chocolate flavour exploded in his mouth. His enthusiasm meant that Harry was rapidly reduced to incoherent gasping and muttering as Draco held his hips down and sucked at his cock as if his life depended on it.

"Draco..." Harry's nails scraped his shoulders. "Oh... I'm close..."

The sound of Harry's husky voice made Draco feel close to coming himself, and he reached down to wrap a hand around his own cock, needing to precipitate his own release. He pulled back so that his mouth was only surrounding the head of Harry's cock, wanting to be sure of savouring every last bit of Harry's release. He swirled his tongue around the head and worked his own cock frantically.

Harry arched off the bed and came with a harsh cry, pumping hot and sweet into Draco's willing mouth. Draco hummed in ecstasy swallowing and gulping down every delicious drop. The sweetness, and the sound of Harry yelling his name triggered his own orgasm and he shuddered as he felt his own hot wetness pulse over his hand onto the sheets beneath him.

Draco let Harry's softening cock slip from his mouth and thoroughly licked it clean. Then he crawled back up Harry's body and met his lips with a gentle kiss and slide of tongues.

"Can you taste it?" He grinned. "That's pretty fucking amazing, remind me to send the Weasley twins a really good Christmas present this year."

 **The End**


End file.
